The present invention relates to a setting, in particular for decorative stones made of cut glass, made from stamped sheet metal, which receives the decorative stone in the manner of a cup, wherein the setting encloses the decorative stone in the area of its greatest diameter in the manner of a channel, and to a method of manufacture relating to this.
Settings of the type described are already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,685, wherein the embodiments in this document fix the decorative stone by means of channel-shaped areas or individual claws. Fixing by means of individual claws is disadvantageous to the extent that these claws bend even with a small amount of force. If the settings described are joined together to form a so-called kessel chain, the projecting claws scratch and prick the wearer of the jewellery, or pull threads on clothing. Although retention by means of channel-shaped areas, which are preferable, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,685, it was difficult to implement because of the difficulty in deforming the sheet metal that has to be applied as xe2x80x9cgentlyxe2x80x9d as possible to the delicate decorative stone.
In this connection, the present invention provides that at least the upper edge of the setting, clasping over the decorative stone, has a reduced metal sheet thickness.
In order to manufacture this setting, the method according to the invention provides that the sheet metal forming the setting is deep drawn with a die with areas having different diameters.
The reduced metal sheet thickness provided at least in the area of the upper edge of the setting clasping over the decorative stone considerably facilitates the matching of the setting to the decorative stones, even when operating with generous tolerances in the fabrication of the decorative stones and settings.
It is provided in particular that the metal sheet thickness is reduced to at least 75%, and preferably to approximately 50%.
In order to avoid the decorative stone being able to slip downwards, in the situation in which its tip does not touch the base of the setting, it is preferable that the setting project outwards in the area in which it surrounds the greatest diameter of the decorative stone in the manner of a channel.